


Civil Disobedience

by lokilickedme



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not take kindly to being disobeyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot shorty to work out some aggression. Dom!Angry!Loki being all brutal and taking no prisoners when it comes to getting his woman to respect him. No plot, just a scene plucked out of a story that doesn't exist :)
> 
> Warning, there is no romance here - no sex, no cuddles, and very little of anything else either. Just an asswhupping that we can only assume Loki really believes is deserved. With maybe just a little bit of Tender/Dom!Loki at the end, when penance has been paid. Enjoy if that's your thing!

 

 

 

"I'm going to punish you now.  Lay across my lap."

She stood still, staring at him, not moving.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Elysia.  You can lie across my lap and take your spanking or I can chain your hands to the bedpost and beat you with my belt.  The choice is yours, but I recommend you do as you were told."

She knew he meant it.  She also knew he wouldn't hesitate to do exactly what he'd described with the belt if she hesitated even one moment more.  Her face crumpled into tears as she moved to him and obediently knelt to lay across his thighs.  There would be no mercy and she knew it.

He laid his broad palm across her bottom for a moment, then pulled her skirts up over her hips.  She barely had time to suck in her breath before he pulled her panties down and hit her.  It wasn't a warm-up blow like he used when they were playing - it was full force, brutal, and it took her breath away.  She cried out in pain as he drew back and hit her again, just as hard the second time.  Any hope of only a few smacks was snatched completely away as he continued raining hard punishing blows down on her tender backside without even pausing in between to let her catch her breath.  She screamed in pain and thrashed, trying to slip out of his grasp, but he held her tight with his other hand on the back of her neck as he hit her again and again, each blow just as hard as the one before it.  Soon she was crying uncontrollably, begging for mercy, but he heard none of it through his anger.

"I'm sorry Loki!!" she choked out through her tears, crying so hard she bit her tongue.  "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!   _Please Loki!!  Please!!"_    She had never begged in her life, but he was hurting her and his anger didn't seem to be abating.  She wasn't sure how much more she could take; her bare bottom was stinging and each blow added new fire to the burning agony.  He wasn't confining his blows to just her bottom - when she jerked and pulled downward to try to escape the next smack, he lowered his aim and laid the next slap onto the back of her thighs.  He was merciless and spanked her till she choked on her sobs, unable to breathe, her cries fading in exhaustion as she tried to remain conscious through the pain.  

 _"Be still!"_   he snarled at her when she attempted again to jerk away from him.  His hand on the back of her neck was gripping her so tightly she felt as if her spine was being severed by his strong fingers.  He was far too strong for her to hope she could escape from him.  All she could do was wait for it to be over. She held onto his leg and buried her face against his knee, trying to stifle her screams, but the brutal blows just kept coming.  

Finally, when she was laying limp across his knees and could do no more than sob quietly into his leg, her body jerking involuntarily every time his hand came down on her, he stopped and let his palm lay still across her burning cheeks.  She half expected him to start hitting her again, but he didn't.

"We're done, pet."  He stroked her back gently to soothe her quiet sobs.  "You may get up now."

She tried, but her body was too exhausted.  She had cried so hard that her throat was raw and sore, and every bit of her hurt.  But she didn't dare anger Loki again, so she slipped off his lap and onto her knees, where she curled forward over her thighs and put her forehead on the cold stone floor.  She couldn't even cry anymore, and her pain and hurt feelings poured out of her in little gasping moans that shook her whole body.

She heard him stand and braced herself for the belt across her back, but it didn't come; his hands slipped under her arms and pulled her up, hefting her up to carry her across to the bed.  He laid her down gently and got up onto the bed on his knees next to her.

"Lie on your stomach, pet," he ordered, his voice still firm and authoritative but losing its angry edge.  She turned over with his help, the brutal hands that had just spanked her so mercilessly now gentle and kind as they stroked her.  He lifted her skirts and slipped a hand up under them, morphing quickly to his Jotun form so that his cool touch could soothe the burning welts on her bottom.  She flinched at his touch, but his cold fingers eased the heat and helped her to relax.

She was whimpering pitifully when he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  "Shhhh darling...the pain will soon pass.  Your hurt feelings will take longer to heal than your sweet little ass, I dare say."  She heard him chuckle softly, refusing to open her eyes to look at him.  She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.  His dangerous fury had passed.

"Can you take it away?" she finally asked, her voice so quiet and timid and broken with stuttering sobs that he could barely hear her.  He stroked her hair and kissed her closed eyelids.

"Now why would I want to do that, little one?  What lesson will you have learned if I take away the pain of your punishment?"  He pressed his lips to her cheek.  "I'm afraid you will have to suffer until you heal on your own."

She nodded her understanding, but her pitiful breathless sobs turned into quiet crying again, and a fresh rain of tears spilled down her cheeks.  "I'm sorry Loki," she whispered in a heartbroken gasp.  "I'll never do it again, I promise."

"I am certain that you will not," he agreed.  He moved to leave the bed, brushing his hand across her back as he rolled away from her; she felt something like a mild electrical shock come from his fingertips and the burning ache immediately eased just enough to be bearable.

His voice was gentle in the darkness as he lowered the lights.  "Sleep now, pet."

 

 

 

 


End file.
